KuroBasu Chara work resumes
by BrokenWings2602
Summary: A series of KuroBasu characters' work resumes; inspired from OMD's Disney Villain resumes - Updated! All GoM resumes ( Kagami's) are now available!
1. Tetsuya Kuroko

**Tetsuya Kuroko **

Seirin High, Tokyo

.

**Qualifications Summary:**

-Invisibility (in presence) when necessary

-Experienced at being a supporting player (shadow)

-Highly unpredictable

-Can blending in with the background perfectly well

-Good with animals (if those animals are cute-looking)

.

**Work Experience:**

-Freshman, first year high school student

-Being unnoticed a lot of times due to his (very) thin presence

-Often being inserted to the court to change the flow of the game (mostly during the last quarter)

-Can recite (wise) quotes at certain moments due to his love for reading books (a lot of them are from his past experience)

.

**Skills:**

-Straight-forwardness (and bluntness)

-Expressionless face

-Epic bed hair

-Formal speech


	2. Taiga Kagami

**Taiga Kagami**

Seirin High, Tokyo

.

**Qualifications Summary:**

-Refusal of giving up in any situation

-Undying (and furious) fighting spirit

-Enjoy the game if strong opponents are his motivation

-Naturally gifted basketball player (even referred as 'The "Miracle" who did not become one of the "Miracles"')

-Animal instincts (greatly enhances his 5 senses and enabling him to play purely on feeling)

.

**Work Experience: **

-Freshman, first year high school student

-Losing on purpose to his "big brother" when he accidentally injured himself (and resulting the "big brother" punching him)

-Reunited with "big brother" in a Street Basketball 5 on 5 event, still wouldn't reconcile and keep continuing their rivalry (but unable to do so due to the bad weather)

-Eventually, his long struggle comes to fruition (and learned that he can see each other as both brothers and rivals at the same time)

.

**Skills: **

-Short temper (hot-headed)

-Huge apetite

-Cooking

-American accent ("This is Japanese lunch time rush!")


	3. Ryōta Kise

**Ryōta Kise **

Kaijō High, Kanagawa

.

**Qualifications Summary:**

-Instant copying (and always exceeding the original)

-Expert outfit coordination

-Wearing any type of outfits with flair

-Big wallet (not always, but at least enough for around 10 people-including himself)

-Can make any girls swoon (and screaming/yelling his name) with his charms

.

**Work Experience:**

-Freshman, first year high school student

-Popular guy, being adored by so many girls around his age

-Playing basketball for (only) two years

-Replacing a delinquent's position (due to his overly bad attitude toward the team) during middle school

.

**Skills:**

-Schmoozing

-Pretty face

-Adding "-cchi" (exclusively) to those he greatly respects

-Lighten up any bad mood (although not always well received)


	4. Shintarō Midorima

**Shintarō Midorima**

Shūtoku High, Tokyo

.

**Qualifications Summary:**

-Prone to give people help and advice under the disguise of scorn and criticism

-Strong belief (obsession) toward horoscopes and zodiac signs

-Can pull off wearing orange (and any other bright colors)

-Theoretical skill expert

-Speaks fortune-telling

.

**Work Experience:**

-Freshman, first year high school student

-Would often goes against Akashi in a shogi match during middle school (but never won)

-Managing a certain super annoying hawk-eyed partner

-Experienced shooting from any distance and high accuracy

.

**Skills:**

-Always reserved

-Good insight

-Rarity in showing pleasant emotions

-Denial ("It's not because I care, nanodayo!")


	5. Daiki Aomine

**Daiki Aomine**

Tōō Academy, Tokyo

.

**Qualifications Summary: **

-Extremely (and very) fast on the court

-Highly above average basketball skills

-Capable of entering "The Zone" when fighting against an opponent with the same strength (after not being able to find one in a long time)

-Extensive knowledge of Japanese idols

-Unusually skin tone color (exotic) for a Japanese

.

**Work Experience:**

-Freshman, first year high school student

-Used to be an outgoing and friendly person (and has a huge passion for basketball)

-Drastic change in personality when talent starts blooming (losing passion, started to slacking off, & became arrogant)

-Reverts back to old former self (regains passion) after being defeated during the Winter Cup

.

**Skills:**

-Being the strongest of them all ("The only one who can beat me is me!")

-Limitless play

-Great reflexes

-And many more

* * *

**A/N: **Okay guys, here's Aomine's resume. Murasakibara will be the next one, but I still find some difficulties in doing his resume, because out of the GoM members, I find him to be the hardest to understand his character (at least that's what I thought - hey, people have different opinions, right?), so maybe it will take longer than usual. But the good news is, I almost finished Akashi's resume :) So when I finished Murasakibara's resume and post it here, I'll also post Akashi's as well.

And this is my very first time writing a fanfiction(?), so please correct me if there's any mistakes. I'd really appreciate it :)

BTW, chapter 223 is already released today. When I read it, I find something mind-blowing in the few last pages (well, it is for me).

'Til next time!

-BrokenWings


	6. Atsushi Murasakibara

**Atsushi Murasakibara **

Yōsen High, Akita

.

**Qualifications Summary:**

-General carelessness around his surroundings

-Energy supplier (mostly to himself)

-Sharp tounge when it comes to snacks (and facing opponents on-court)

-General underestimating to his opponents

-Bad-mouthing when necessary

.

**Work Experience:**

-Freshman, first year high school student

-Refusal of obeying The Emperor and resulting him changing drastically

-Attempted to crush The Iron Heart twice, succeeded

-Getting motivated after being punched by his "precious person"

.

**Skills:**

-Sweet tooth

-Unusually giant-like stature

-Childishness

-Lazy stare


	7. Seijūrō Akashi

**Seijūrō Akashi **

Rakuzan High, Kyoto

.

**Qualifications Summary: **

-Striking fear into the minds of million people (whenever they start to displease him)

-Managing a large variety of staff (teammates)

-Motivational speaking expert (through threads and fear)

-Expert delegator (when scissors are involved)

-Speaks boss

.

**Work Experience: **

-Freshman, first year high school student (also captain of the basketball club)

-Always win in pretty much everything

-Originally was about to felt loss for the very first time, failed due to him awakening his Emperor Eye (which resulting him changed into an entirely different person)

-Disbanding teamwork from his former team after his change and started to focus on each player's individual talents

.

**Skills:**

-Always prepared

-Leadership through intimidation

-Being acknowledged by a lot of people (insisting them that his orders are absolute)

-Intimidating aura

* * *

**A/N: **Okay guys, so here's the GoM resumes (+Kagami). Any suggestion which chara's resume I should do next? You can suggest by either leaving a review or by PM. Thanks and hope you enjoy! :D

'Til next time!

-BrokenWings


End file.
